Crafting training
1-10 Crafting experience is gained slowly during the beginning levels, therefore completing the Goblin Diplomacy, Sheep Shearer and Murder Mystery quests (which are all short and easy) is recommended. These quests will award the player with level 7 crafting from level 1. Until flax can be crafted at level 10, players are recommended to choose between any of the following training methods: * Leather Gloves and boots; a good start with crafting is leather working. Cow hides are fastest collected from cows in Lumbridge, which are then tanned into craftable Leather by the Tanner in Al Kharid. Be prepared to lose a few coins in this step, but it's worth it. Players gain 13.75 experience from crafting gloves and 16.25 experience from boots, each requiring 1 leather, and needle and several thread to craft. Needles and thread can be purchased from Dommik's crafting store in Al Kharid. * Pots; they only gain 1 experience less then leather gloves but you don't lose money. These can be crafted at level 1. * Pie dishes; these give 25 experience each compared to leather gloves and boots which give 13.75 and 16.25 experience respectively. :Note: Bowls and pie dishes both give the same amount of experience, so the player can choose between both, although dishes require level 4 and bowls level 7. 10-99 ]] Once flax can be spun into bow strings by using them on spinning wheels, the most efficient method for gaining Crafting experience for self sufficient players, is collecting flax at the Tree Gnome Stronghold and then spinning the flax on the spinning wheel, located just west of Falador's eastern bank. Having a supply of bow strings is vital for training fletching, which sets flax spinning apart from most other methods, which leave players with useless items. '']] The closest flax location to a bank is the spot just west of the Gnome Agility Course. It's highly recommended that players using the Windows operating system utilise the inbuilt mouse keys functions whilst flax picking, as it reduces stress on the hands and is faster than using a mouse. Taking care not to click too fast to avoid being logged out. It takes the player roughly only a minute or two to collect and bank an inventory of flax. Players are once again recommended to use mouse keys to perform all left-clicking during the spinning process since this reduces the effort exerted when using this click-intensive crafting method. Spinning flax is dependent on the players speed at spinning the flax; however, the hourly experience rate for the spinning phase is 17,000 experience per hour if the flax being spun into bow string is being banked, or 25,000 experience per hour if the bow string is dropped instead of banking. :''Note: the duration between spinning two flax into bow strings is approximately half a second, so it's not necessary to attempt to use flax on the spinning wheel too fast because some clicks may be wasted and it's easier to get into a rhythm when crafting as opposed to trying to click as fast as possible. Also, it's important to position your camera effectively to reduce the distance between the inventory and spinning wheel. Regular breaks from picking and spinning flax are recommended to counter the obvious health risks of the click-intensive training method. Optional Methods 16+ Crafting silver bars into Holy Symbol of Saradomin can outperform flax spinning if one purchases silver bars from other players preferably as Silver bar certificates. However, mining and smelting silver ore before crafting the bars isn't as efficient as picking and spinning flax, so it's advised to only craft Holy Symbols if the bars are being purchased from other players. To craft a Holy Symbol of Saradomin, the player must use a silver bar on a furnace, whilst holding a holy symbol mould with at least 16 crafting, gaining the player 50 Crafting experience per symbol. Gems & Amulets '']] Although it is not recommended to mine gem rocks for efficient crafting training, it can be efficient to cut received uncut gems from mining and monster drops. If combined with smithing training, the player may choose to get gold bars and turn some higher level gems into amulets. :Notes: *Stringing and enchanting or blessing the amulets or symbols will provide no extra crafting experience, and is only recommended for products that are made for own use or sold to other players. *The closest furnaces to a bank are located in Al Kharid and Shilo Village See also bajskorv Category:Crafting